transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian's Reviews
Brian Johnson, while reviewing, wasn't always known as the Canadia' Reviewer. He used his name/username while simply reviewing figures in multiple videos. At some point of time, he lacked the need and/or inspiration when he felt bored of his own reviews. On October 14th 2012, a video known as 'Stay Tuned........' was posted online on Brian's YouTube Channel, TFanPage101. The video contained a logo not seen before, but on that day, the Canadia' Reviewer first revealed himself in his first episode of the show named after for Prime First Edition Starscream. Canadia' Reviewer Canadia' Reviewer was created so that Brian can have a little fun with his reviews, making a character meant so much more possibilities. Not only that, the reviews became half actual review and half comedy with skits thrown in and jokes at random points. Canadia' Reviewer is a clone based from Brian himself so that Brian can focus on other projects, he's based off of a Canadian and thus his name. Though he is fully aware that what he usually reviews is toys, he also talks to them, mostly picks fights with them yet he recommends most of the figures reviewed. In the Beast Hunters Shockwave review, he was told by his original that he would have to leave TFanPage101 as a reviewer. After many attempts to talk Brian/TFanPage101 into not leaving, he found out it was because of two reasons. His amount of hate, and that he had not yet learned the powers of a reviewer. After about a month long break and discovering a power of a reviewer, Canadia' Reviewer returned to becoming the main reviewer of Brian's channel. On many occasions he had thought of leaving, but he's been continuing thanks to his friends and fans. A notable time was during his 100th episode for Revenge of the Fallen Devestator, where he planned again to end the series. But he was not only reminded that he'll never go through with it by Shockwave, he was also inspired by a collaboration of video messages where they all said some great things to him to keep him going. After that, he learnt that people do not share the same opinion about one thing, and continues to review knowing that. One villainous character whose barely been seen in the episodes, but made an impact on the KreO Micro Changers Preceptor review, was Dirttron. A horrible figure indeed, Dirttron was sent to him by someone unknown. He tried to trace him to a hotel, but it didn't work out. Main Characters Shockwave - A mascot for some time, Shockwave usually picks on the Canadia' Reviewer and tries to fight with him. Poutine - A main mascot, Poutine is a French robot spider..... thing. Starscream and Knock Out - These guys have been seen half way through the videos, they either fight or just have a normal conversation. They normally appear in Beast Hunters reviews. Skids and Mudflap - Weirdly enough, both of these brothers make everything seem like an inconsistent drama. Dirttron - A villainous character who has been rarely seen but is considered horrible and evil. Future Canadia' Reviewer - The Canadia' Reviewer of the future sent back in time. Inspirations, or lack of In many occasions, it seems Brian wanted to end the show due to lack of inspiration. However, the show continues strong. One of his major accomplishments is a review of KreO Lockdown which received more then 10,000 views, hard to back down after that. At times, the Canadia' Reviewer has announced possible endings to his show, one most dramatic (But not the best written) review was his Beast Hunters Shockwave Review, where Brian had to tell him to find his 'Inner Reviewer' and was forced to let him go till he found the powers it brings. Collaborations and other Reviewers The Canadia' Reviewer's first review he collaborated with was with Larry Hankins of Larry Art's Production on his 3rd Episode on October 28th 2012, playing the 'Merican Reviewer where he was first seen in a review. During Autism Awareness Month in April 2014, he collaborated with many YouTubers including Cybertron-X Studios, BionicleCombiners, Optimus0420SL, and even Shockwave514. He also had appeared in cameo's in Shockwave514 and Larry Art's Production's videos and collaborated with both for their channels and not TFanPage101. In a number of occasions including a Prime RID Hot Shot Review Larry and Brian acted out their characters as rivals, but aware of the battle they may face. Canadia' Reviewer is a part of a new team 'Merican Reviewer is trying to build to fight an unstoppable evil that must be..... stopped. Non-Reviews and more The Canadia' Reviewer has not just appeared on reviews, he has also appeared in reaction videos, toy fair videos, and many more. He has also worked on TV show and movie reviews including films unrelated to Transformers. Quotes "I am the Canadia' Reviewer, and I'm going to eat some bacon." Canadia' Reviewer - From multiple reviews "He's a pogo stick." Canadia' Reviewer - Ep#1 "Your face." "What?" Canadia' Reviewer and Shockwave - Ep#100 Trivia - It's possible that the Canadia' Reviewer was the first on YouTube to review KreO Custom Kreon Lockdown and Prime Arms Micron Nightmare Unicron.